Alice Strom
' Alice Strom' is the daughter of Mary, and Thomas Bonder making her a member of House Bonder. Alice Strom has one sibling in the form of Urnen Bonder of whom inherited House Bonder becoming its lord following the death of their father. Alice Strom is married to Ornov Strom of whom his father the king of Gilneas would arrange after he met Alice at a dinner party and since then the two have fallen deeply in love. With Ornov Strom she has one child in the form of Layla Strom of whom is only four at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Alice Strom was born to the significantly wealthy House Bonder of Emberstone and for this reason she was often involved early in her life with the poltilical scene of the Kingdom of Gilneas. In her inclusion into this world she both loved, and loathed the atmosphere in the aristocracy of the Kingdom and she came to be embittered by the fact that she had such skill for meneuvering within the circles. She would make an excellent impression on the king of Gilneas, and this would lead to her being married to Ornov Strom. The two had a lot in common, and this commonality led to them becoming more and more in love with each passing day, and eventually their marriage was the main source of happiness for the both of them. Alice Strom did during this time become very much a pressure on Ornov to expand the holdings of Gilneas to farther north of Emberstone so that the city itself would be better protected from the banditry of the northern lands. This would lead to she and Ornov becoming more situaited in Emberstone then in Gilneas City to the disapointment of the king of Gilneas. History Early History Alice Strom was born to the significantly wealthy House Bonder of Emberstone and for this reason she was often involved early in her life with the poltilical scene of the Kingdom of Gilneas. In her inclusion into this world she both loved, and loathed the atmosphere in the aristocracy of the Kingdom and she came to be embittered by the fact that she had such skill for meneuvering within the circles. She would make an excellent impression on the king of Gilneas, and this would lead to her being married to Ornov Strom. The two had a lot in common, and this commonality led to them becoming more and more in love with each passing day, and eventually their marriage was the main source of happiness for the both of them. Alice Strom did during this time become very much a pressure on Ornov to expand the holdings of Gilneas to farther north of Emberstone so that the city itself would be better protected from the banditry of the northern lands. This would lead to she and Ornov becoming more situaited in Emberstone then in Gilneas City to the disapointment of the king of Gilneas. Family Members Relationships Ornov Strom See Also : Ornov Strom Category:House Bonder Category:People Category:Human Category:House Strom Category:Frank Category:People of Gilneas